Nieve que cae y una historia algo típica
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Un kitsune algo hablador, un señor feudal viajando y sin otra compañía, y una historia para pasar el rato. Shonen-ai


Iba a ser un capi de De moras y Cerezas, pero cambié de opinión, dado que me salió demasiado largo como para ser un drabble, mucho más largo de lo que me esperaba :S eso no me suele pasar... Por eso tampoco estoy actualizando el fic, aunque hoy sea lunes y me toca, pero como ya explimí mi cerebro con este fic y quiero irme a la cama, lo dejo ahí y actualizaré mañana :/

aclaraciones: yokais, criaturas mitólogicas japonesas, abarcan todo lo que son tengus (no recuerdo la palabra exacta de qué eran), onis (ogros, si bien entendí), kitsunes (especie de zorros mitológicos), yukki-onna (mujer de la nieve) y muchas cosas más... Epoca... algo así por el japón feudal...

POT no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nieve que cae y una historia algo típica<em>**

-Dicen que los yokais más poderosos se aburren tanto que deciden enamorarse de un humano para tener algo qué hacer –murmuró quedadamente mientras observaba la nieve caer.

-¿Tú crees eso? –le preguntó el hombre disimulando su curiosidad.

El kitsune se rasco detrás de las orejas, sonriendo entretenido. Hacía frío, mas eso no disminuía su buen humor.

-¿Qué si creo qué?

El humano, un señor feudal bastante joven, frunció el ceño, ignorando lo mucho que le urgía patear a ese molesto yokai que no hacía más que hacerle perder el tiempo. Se decía que no entendía por qué lo dejaba viajar con él, solo para recordar que dicho zorro era el único con el que parecía poder llevar una conversación "decente".

-Yo conocí una vez a un yokai que lo hizo –ronroneó el que no era humano.

-¿Y? –preguntó el señor feudal-. ¿Era poderoso?

-Mucho –admitió el kitsune-. Yo lo admiraba mucho, pues decían que no le tenía miedo a nada y siempre estaba en paz. Pero al parecer sí se aburría…

-Y se buscó una mujer… -completó el humano, pero el zorro sacudió la cabeza con energía.

-No, no, era un chico, muy, muy joven –dijo-. Él lo conoció el mismo día que nació.

El señor feudal abrió sorprendido los ojos.

- ¿Un recién nacido? ¿Con un demonio de cuántos años?

-No era un demonio, era un tengu, aunque siempre adoptaba forma humana –refunfuñó el zorro-. Y no sé cuántos años tenía, pero eso no importa realmente.

-Y bueno, ¿qué pasó?

-Ustedes los humanos son tan curiosos, casi siento que somos parientes –rió el kitsune y sus ojos brillaron-. Pues… ¿qué crees que pasó?

-¿Secuestró al bebé?

El kitsune una vez más negó con fuerza, pero esta vez fue como si lo mirase molesto.

-No, no, claro que no. El tengu entró por la puerta principal de la casa señorial…

-¿Un príncipe?

-Hijo de señores feudales como tú –respondió el zorro-. Nació un día como este, nevaba por fin y hacía tanto fío que uno creía que Yuki Onna estaba de mal humor. El tengu estaba paseando por un bosque solitario, cuando de pronto sintió que algo muy importante se estaba dando cerca de ahí, que era donde vivían los señores feudales de esta región…

-¿De esta región?

-Déjame hablar, humano.

Dicho humano alzó una ceja, mas calló.

-De esta región –repitió el zorro-. Entró por la puerta principal, que estaba abierta ese día y se encontró en plena ceremonia de presentación. Era el heredero después de todo, y los señores feudales solo tenían una hija enferma hasta ese entonces...

-¿Y entonces?

El zorro rodó con los ojos.

-Entonces pidió quedarse y se quedó.

-¿Así de simple?

-Bueno, no fue simple… de hecho discutió con el señor feudal, pero no recuerdo los detalles.

-¿Estuviste ahí?

-Sí y no, ya te dije que no recuerdo los detalles.

El humano quiso replicar, pero algo le decía que no tenía caso tratar de ser racional con el zorro, el cual se relamió contento al ver su descontento.

-El tengu de una manera u otra terminó criando al niño, cosa que no le agradó al padre –prosiguió su relato-. Por eso un día exigió que el tengu se retirase de su feudo, pero el yokai se negó, alegando que solo lo haría si el heredero se lo pedía. Para ese entonces el chico tendría unos… ¿quince años?

-¿Y le pidió que se fuese?

-Le pidió que se quedase, el chico estaba muy… _encariñado_ con el tengu. Ya sabes, excursiones al bosque o a las montañas que podían durar días o hasta semanas enteras y…

-¿El tengu lo sedujo?

-¿Por qué los humanos siempre tienden a echarnos la culpa de todo?

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-Lo pensaste.

El humano rodó con los ojos.

-¿Tengo la razón?

-Sí y no, de nuevo. Eran amantes, a pesar de que el chico todavía era considerado muy inmaduro por todos, en todos los sentidos. Era caprichoso y consentido, pero aún así el tengu estaba muy enamorado de él.

-¿Enamorado de verdad? –quiso saber el humano, volviendo a crecer la curiosidad en su interior-. O sea…

-Enamorado de verdad. Ya te dije que si no tienen nada más que hacer lo hacen, y todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos bien.

El humano cayó.

-¿No vas a preguntar "y entonces"?

-Solo cuenta.

-Pero quiero que me preguntes… ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Keigo.

-¡Ah, pero qué nombre más adecuado! Yo soy Jiroh, me dicen el noveno, soy el segundo hijo de mi madre y el noveno de mi padre…

-Sí, sí –murmuró el humano desinteresado-. Pero me estabas contando sobre otras personas.

Jiroh asintió, algo de desencanto opacando sus ojos.

-Esta es una historia muy típica para las de su género, ya sabes, el romántico.

-¿Mueren?

-Todos morimos algún día.

-Me refiero…

-No, se escaparon. Y de ahí ya no sé qué pasó. No he vuelto a saber ni del tengu ni del chico, que era muy lindo si me permites decir. Tenía el cabello de su madre, cereza, pero ojos azules como nadie en su familia. De no ser por el carácter se diría que no sacó nada del padre –dijo el yokai y soltó una risita.

-¿Y eso desde hace cuánto que ha sucedido?

-No lo sé –respondió el zorro encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto inocente-. Años, décadas, siglos, milenios… Quién sabe si siquiera sucedió…

-Pero…

-¡Oh, mira, es aquí donde me tengo que quedar! Mira, mira, el camino se divide. ¿Te diriges al oeste, cierto?

Keigo asintió.

-Pues mi camino me lleva más al sur, así que debo tomar el otro rumbo –dijo el zorro sonriéndole una vez más-. Te deseo buena suerte en tu viaje.

El señor feudal asintió.

-A ti también… Jiroh.

El zorro asintió, dándole la espalda.

-Nos… ¿vemos?

-Puede ser.

El zorro echó a correr rumbo sur y el humano le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Se volvió recién cuando ya la neblina y la nieve, que ya caía más fuerte, le aseguraron que no lo volvería a ver.

-¿Acaso estás huyendo?

El zorro se volvió de nuevo hacia sur, pestañeando.

-¿Huyendo, yo?

Bufó.

-No, la nieve –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No sabía que ahora hablas con la nieve, Gaku. Eh, Yuu, deberías tratar que no se te eche demasiado a perder –se burló el zorro.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando al tengu detrás de él.

-Vete al diablo, zorro estúpido.

El zorro sonrió.

-No, porque ahí ya estás tú…


End file.
